This relates in general to circuit breakers and, in particular, to system operating devices, such as for instance, load break switches or switch fuses.
This herein described device, known in English speaking countries as "Portable Breakload Tool", is a portable tool, which permits the opening under load of electric devices which had not been foreseen for this purpose, that is, which do not have chambers to open under load.
The opening under load of this device, which is the subject of this patent application, is made without there existing an apparent outside arc.
Any arc generated by operation is quenched inside the chamber of this device. This invention is an improvement of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,982.